


Sharing Time

by lilywafiq



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny isn't sure how it happens, but he wakes up one morning to the realisation that he hasn't spent a night in a bed without Steve for over a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Time

Danny isn't sure how it happens, but he wakes up one morning to the realisation that he hasn't spent a night in a bed without Steve for over a month. 

They finally have a day off after a strenuous case, and Danny's allowed himself the luxury of a sleep in. He's in his own bed, and strangely, it being after 8am, Steve is still asleep beside him. Danny takes the time to study Steve's face. It's almost peaceful when he's sleeping, the constant stress and worry associated with leading Five-0 left behind in the waking world. Danny finds himself relaxing more and more when he sees this face of Steve's. It's so rare these days. 

Danny thinks back to all the nights in the preceding month, especially that first night. Kidnappings were always hard on the team, especially for Danny and Lou, both having lived through the ordeal. Luckily for them Grace and Samantha had made it through. Unfortunately this case had not ended so well, and even a month later Danny was still haunted by the young boy's body, found dumped in a stream. He'd gone home that night but been unable to sleep, and after a few hours of tossing and turning, had got up and driven to Steve's house. He'd let himself in, and wandered up to Steve's room. It was well after midnight, the house was dark, and Danny could hear Steve's measured breathing. He'd been overwhelmed with the need to be with his partner, so he'd shucked his shirt and shoes, and crawled into the free side of Steve's bed. 

He'd slept better than he had in weeks. 

Steve hadn't said anything about it the next morning, seeming almost unsurprised to find Danny snoring next to him. He'd simply got up, gone for his morning swim, and then greeted Danny with a cup of coffee. 

And just like that they'd fallen into the habit of spending the night with each other, nothing happening, just sleep. 

And Danny felt more rested than he had in years. 

They hadn't discussed this development in their relationship, and on the outside it seemed like nothing had changed, but Danny could feel it creeping up on him. As he stared at Steve he knew that this had to mean something. He wasn't quite sure what, but it was something. 

Steve shifted slightly, and Danny could see the moment that he shifted into awareness. Steve's eyes fluttered open, and upon seeing Danny he smiled sleepily. 

"Hey," Steve said, his voice low. 

"Morning," Danny replied. 

"'s the time?" Steve asked, closing his eyes again before blinking up at Danny. 

"8:45," Danny answered after checking his phone. "You slept in."

Steve stretched, causing the blankets to slide down his body, and Danny could see his muscles working beneath the skin of his chest. He licked his lips before looking back up at Steve's face. 

"It's been a long month," Steve replied as way of explanation. 

"Yeah."

Steve rolled onto his side and fixed his gaze on Danny, who suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. Steve had some intense gazes and being on the receiving end could be disconcerting. 

"My bed is more comfortable," Steve said eventually. 

"Yeah, well, no one's forcing you to sleep here," Danny said, slightly defensively. 

"I sleep better when I'm with you," Steve admitted. 

Danny smiled slightly, "Yeah, me too."

They lay in silence for a while, still staring at each other before Danny finally asked, "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked in reply. 

"I mean, what are we doing?" Danny repeated. "What is this that we're doing? Is this just bros helping bros? Are we, I don't know, dating or something? We've spent every night for a month in the same bed, and yet we don't touch, we don't talk about it. What does this mean?"

Steve stayed silent for a moment, but Danny could see that he was thinking intently. He looked away from Danny, focussing instead on the wall over Danny's shoulder. "I don't know," he eventually said. 

"Helpful," Danny muttered. 

Steve looked back at Danny with a scowl. "Come on, Danno. I don't know what we're doing. You're the one who started this, what do you want?"

Danny sighed. "I don't know."

"That's helpful," Steve replied, mimicking Danny. 

"Don't be like that, babe," Danny said. "What do you want?"

"I want you," Steve said simply with a shrug. "And if this is the most I get, I'll take it."

Danny didn't respond. Go figure Mr Bottle-up-my-emotions-til-I-break would choose an inconsequential Tuesday morning to lay his emotions bare. Danny could read it in his face. 

"Oh, babe," Danny sighed, reaching out to pull Steve closer. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Like what?" Steve retorted. "Oh, hey Danny, thanks for crawling into my bed, can I pin you down and have my way with you now?"

Danny snorted and wrapped his arms around Steve, burying his face in the other man's chest. "That would have worked, you know."

Steve pulled back to look down into Danny's eyes. "I'll ask again. What do you want, Danny?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "You, you giant goof. It's always been you."

Steve smiled and leant in. And then they were kissing. Danny relished the feel of Steve's lips sliding against his, he moaned as Steve's tongue sought entrance to his mouth, he chased Steve's mouth with equal fervour. It was incredible. When Steve pulled back, his eyes were closed and he rested his forehead against Danny's, his breathing heavier than normal.

"Damn, Danny," he whispered. 

Danny smiled and leant in to kiss Steve gently. He pulled back and ran a hand down Steve's cheek. 

"I crawled into your bed originally because I needed the reassurance that some things in my life were constant," Danny said. "No matter what's happened, you've always been there. You've always been a constant, and I just needed to be with you."

"When I woke up and found you there, everything suddenly felt right," Steve said. "Like everything that's happened in the last 6 years had led to this."

Danny leant in for another kiss, and Steve eagerly gave it to him. Before long it grew more heated and Danny found himself on his back with Steve pressing him into the mattress. He groaned as Steve pressed his hips down into Danny's, and his hands flew to Steve's waist. 

"Please tell me this is okay," Steve whispered against Danny's lips. 

"More than okay," Danny replied, grinding his hips up against Steve's to show him.

Steve moaned at the contact of Danny's cock against his own and his eyes fell closed. Danny smiled and kissed him again. 

The room was quiet except for Danny and Steve's moans and pants. Steve had managed to push both his and Danny's boxers down to grasp their cocks together. Danny let out a strangled moan as Steve licked his palm before reaching down to stroke them both. Danny's hips arched as high as they could with Steve still pressing him down, desperate for more friction. It wouldn't take long, this was Steve and he was efficient in everything. Sooner than he'd have liked, Danny came, spilling himself over Steve's hand. Steve watched it happen and came as well, mixing himself with Danny over his hand and Danny's stomach. 

They were both panting slightly, and Steve gave Danny a crooked grin, causing Danny to also grin and pull Steve's head back down so he could kiss him. 

Eventually Steve rolled off Danny and onto his back, pressing their sides together. 

Danny felt himself start to nod off, sex was always good for helping him sleep. 

"Danny?"

"Hmm?"

Danny felt Steve's lips press against his shoulder and he smiled. 

"I'm really glad you came over that night."

"Me too, babe," Danny replied. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Danny and Steve sharing a bed and sleeping together even without adding sex. I feel like these boys would benefit from the comfort of one another.
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
